


唯你 8

by ruguota



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruguota/pseuds/ruguota





	唯你 8

第八章

兰陵金氏与云梦江氏联姻这事虽早已派发喜帖告知仙门百家，可还是很让人吃惊；毕竟那可是金家哪位高傲的金子轩，虽说魏无羡那是江宗主故人之子，但那身份还是高攀了。听说还是金家公子多次去莲花坞求亲求来的。看这迎亲的队伍多气派啊！一队迎亲队伍浩浩荡荡从兰陵直达云梦。

莲花坞内，江厌离给魏无羡换上喜服，细细的抚平衣服上的每一个皱褶，把各样吉祥的配饰系上。少年长身玉立，腰肢盈盈一握。魏无羡人本长得好看，纵使不施粉黛，也媚眼如画。一双桃花眼顾盼生姿，现穿上嫁衣后更是美极了，江厌离不觉的看呆了；被江厌离看得不好意思的魏无羡，脸不觉红了几分。  
“师姐……可以了这衣服会不会太厚重了，我都快喘不过气了！我这样子会不会很奇怪。”  
“胡说，阿羡最好看了，阿羡是师姐见过最好看的人；来，我帮你把发冠带上。”

发冠金丝缠绕，以镂空牡丹花为主，两端发簪上系着长长的红菱，把发丝打理得一丝不苟。从来粗枝大叶不肯好好梳发的魏无羡看着师姐认真的打理着一头如瀑长发，只见师姐还是温柔的细细嘱咐一些礼节，认真帮他把金冠戴上，望着铜镜里的身影那一刻，鼻子一酸，更加想像平常那样对师姐撒娇一番！

“师姐看这胭脂还要多涂点。”  
“……不……师姐……我不要涂那个！”  
“不可，大喜日子，一定要！坐着不要动。”  
“……”被按着坐在椅子上，在脸上涂涂抹抹，魏无羡自认一个男人还要涂脂抹粉确实难受得紧。可是谁让师姐高兴啊……  
“阿羡真漂亮，金公子看见了一定会很喜欢的！”江厌离非常高兴的打扮着这个俊俏的弟弟。

那头家仆催促，兰陵迎亲队伍已经到达云梦，宗主那边问魏公子是否已经准备好了。

江厌离左右端详着，生怕漏了那样，一再确认妥当后在一刻满满的不舍涌上心头。忍着泪水笑着迎送他出门。

被侍女搀扶着来到正殿，正殿更是喜气，布满了各种大红装饰，江枫眠与虞紫鸢坐在正位上等着还有旁边站着的江澄。到处都是道喜的声音。

江枫眠走到魏无羡跟前，笑着抚摸着他的头，笑道“阿羡长大了，今天真好看。你一向在莲花坞随心惯了，往后与子轩切记以礼相待，琴瑟和鸣。”  
“魏婴，你这小子要谨记你身系两家关系，别跟以前一样没大没小！丢江家的脸”虞夫人惯例训斥着。

“婴谨记。”魏无羡遵礼向江家宗主夫人跪拜。

江枫眠说完拿过盖头给魏无羡盖上。“好了，去吧。”那一刻，仿佛看见多年前的魏长泽夫妇也是由自己亲手送出江家，现在轮到他们的儿子。想起那时带回来的那个小小孩童，现在也已经长大成家了，也算对长泽，藏色有个好交代。

“婴在此拜别江叔叔，拜别虞夫人！”江澄走来把魏无羡扶起，按礼俗是要由兄长把新人抱出家门，直到进花桥。魏无羡并无兄长，便由江澄代替。只见江澄轻易把魏无羡抱起。魏无羡惊呼道:“江澄！只是做做样子没必要这样，快放我下来！”

“这是云梦的习俗，在这里我就是你的兄弟，而且从小到大我也没少背你抱你，这有什么好奇怪的。”幸好魏无羡盖着盖头，没看见江澄那一闪而过的难过。  
“江澄……你难道不能用背的吗？抱着走这多难看。”  
“你好好闭嘴，你当新娘就有个新娘的样子。”  
“谁是新娘了啊！别胡说！”  
“现在是谁盖着盖头，穿着嫁衣。哼！”  
“找打吗！”魏无羡就算被抱着也誓要踢这家伙。  
“别动，等下就给别人看笑话。”江澄害怕魏无羡再乱动就会掉下去，穿成这样还能闹腾。两人一番讨价还价之后还是改用背的！

趴在江澄背上，圈过他肩膀，不知不觉中江澄的肩膀都这么宽了，乾元就是好，自己好像就分化后没怎么长高过，这样想到以后江澄比自己高会不会就被江澄取笑了，啊啊啊好不甘心啊！  
江澄一路背着魏无羡，只觉得人突然安静下来 不会睡着了吧？“怎么了？傻了？”

“江澄，死来！”双臂死命的收紧，狠狠地勒他！“靠！……快放手！……魏无羡，你再闹我就丢你下去了！”身后跟着的师弟们都被他们逗笑了！这二人真是不分场合地点的一句话就能开打！

待他们穿过九曲莲花回廊，出了正门，直到来到了迎亲队伍前，金子轩换了一身红色的喜服骑在白马上。正要过来接人，只见江澄直直绕过他把魏无羡放在花轿内。  
“你好好坐着，别乱动！我只能送你到这里，到了那边记得收敛一下，金子轩那家伙敢对你不好，我一定第一个揍他！”江澄正要退出去，魏无羡一把把他拉下来在江澄耳边对他说了声“谢了江澄”。江澄最不习惯的就是被他这样对待，脸红着回道：“谁要你谢了！我真得回去了！”

江澄起身随便对着金子轩行了个礼，连个眼神都没给就走了。被无视了的金子轩不好对人发火，只能忍着！接了人上了花轿，迎亲队伍正式离开云梦往兰陵去。

兰陵金麟台是金家的仙府，到处都是金碧辉煌，大片大片金星雪浪映衬下更是美轮美奂。道喜之声此起彼伏。

魏无羡盖着盖头目不能视，只能被人搀扶着行跪拜礼，这大家族就是麻烦，晕头转向的左跪右拜各种礼数净是弄了遍....  
刚刚三拜完，新人还没入洞房，就被温晁喊住了！这蛮横的温家小公子，之前就一直坐在离主位最近的地方，现在也正好方便他来搞事；只见喝高了的温晁，在一对新人前，趾高气扬的说道“嘿嘿，这男子坤泽可不常见，今日不给大家看看这新娘子吗？哈哈哈，来，把盖头掀开给大伙瞧瞧。”说着，温晁就把手伸向魏无羡。  
“你手拿开！”金子轩一把推开了温晁，挡在魏无羡面前。今日是他的大喜之日，这温晁偏要在这满是宾客的时候来捣乱。

“金子轩，你好大的胆子居然敢推我！”这温晁出门都是带着‘化丹手’温逐流来的，所以底气十足。仙门百家谁不忌惮着这位‘化丹手’，再加上这温家独大，无人敢对他有所指责。温晁摆出一副不按他要求做就誓要闹到底的架势。

温晁此人虽为乾元可是修为平平，生在温家却总是被这几个世家公子压过一头；今日难得可以出一口恶气定不会放过这个机会。温晁想着这个金子轩放着温软的女人不要，跟一个男人成婚，真让人费解。今日温晁本来就是来取笑羞辱他们二人的。看着那个往常嚣张的很的魏无羡现在分化成一个只能屈于人下的坤泽，想想就解气！

“温小公子稍安勿躁，这礼也成了，子轩现在把盖头掀起吧！”金光善讨好的对着温晁说着；不停的暗示金子轩息事宁人，倒是温晁趾高气扬的等着看笑话。  
“父亲！”金子轩往常就很看不惯金光善处处对温家一副讨好的样子。今日还要动自己的人，孰不可忍！温晁见金子轩不从，正好可以可以给他个教训；就在这时，魏无羡一把推开了金子轩自己把盖头掀起了。  
“不就是张盖头，要看就给他看好了。”魏无羡对金家这些人甚是无语；“就是不知道魏某长得还合温公子的眼吗？”魏无羡说着对着温晁轻轻一笑。虽然对涂脂抹粉不甚喜欢，可那是师姐上的妆魏无羡虽没细看但还是很有底气的；看着温晁那家伙都看呆了，就知道这妆画的不错。魏无羡心里美滋滋的想到！

魏无羡此举真是惊呆了所有人，人美是美可毕竟没有几个当新娘子的会在大庭广众之下自己揭了自己盖头，这简直是当着自己的夫君不存在.......众人汗颜，回过神来的金子轩拿起盖头把魏无羡盖住，对他说道：“先回房里，别乱跑！”“诶！我说这盖头掀都掀了不用再盖了吧！”还没说完就让喜娘推着他往新房走去。

宾客里的蓝曦臣担忧的望着蓝忘机握紧的双手，刚还怕他会冲动行事。现在看来忘机对魏公子真的动情了，......蓝忘机刚眼神一直就没离开过魏无羡，面上不觉，可也感受到了他有多失落。众人对这温小公子这一闹剧都是抱着看热闹的心态，现在看来是闹不下去了。

温晁那边后知后觉的觉得他被魏无羡耍了，可先前是他要看的，现在看都看了也就没法发难了。可恶，自己刚才对着魏无羡那一笑，一点反抗能力都没有，之前怎么没觉得魏无羡长的这么漂亮！不自觉中好像就被他迷住了，这难道就是坤泽对乾元的吸引？不，一定是喝多了的缘故！温晁可不想承认自己会被魏无羡吸引。

另一头，被侍女们拉着绕过九曲十三弯的长廊一直到了新房后，被按在床上做好，吩咐了一些话语就都退出去了。魏无羡丢开盖头坐在床上踢着腿想，这真无聊啊！魏无羡打量这新房的样子，金家果然有钱。这房子到处都装饰着各种玩意，看着就价格不菲。床上鸳鸯绣被，红帐还透着香气，红烛光影映衬着；红烛帐暖大抵就是这样吧！

外面丝竹声不断，那群人在外面吃香的喝辣的，我就要呆在这，既没吃的又没酒喝。“可恶，外面开宴了吧，好歹也给我留点酒吧！”魏无羡委屈巴巴的想着！拿出师姐白天给他的莲子，还是师姐想的周到，怕他饿了给他当零嘴。

嚼着莲子的魏无羡听见外面热闹异常还有欢笑的人声到了门外却渐渐没有了声音，在想着要不要把盖头盖好还是就这样继续就算了；算了，算了还是盖好吧。刚盖好就听见门打开的声音。那人一步一步慢慢的走到他跟前来，然后就没见他再有动作了；魏无羡等的脖子都酸了金子轩他还不拿掉盖头是闹哪样？

还没等他有所动作，金子轩轻轻的把盖头拿掉，露出那张让他魂牵梦绕的脸。金子轩捧起他的脸细细的亲吻说着：“阿羡....你今日真好看！”金子轩着迷的望着魏无羡，好像怎么看都看不够一般  
“你今日的样子明明只有我能看，温晁他凭什么....而且你还对他笑了！”突然语气里居然还夹杂着委屈？  
“............”这是醉了？还是醉得不轻....闻着这酒气；就像泡在了酒里一般。仲是爱酒如命的魏无羡都受不了这酒气！金子轩醉着更加缠着魏无羡不放，吻从脸上一直流连到耳边，对着他小巧的耳垂一番舔弄，滚烫浓重的呼吸打耳边上不知怎么的魏无羡觉得自己也被熏得有点醉了。而且这时身体里涌上阵阵热潮，浑身酥麻的任人宰割。

醉着的人直接用蛮力把衣服扯开；金子轩比平常更加粗暴的舔咬着他的脖子，那力度就像要把他拆吃入腹。当他咬向腺体的时候，魏无羡觉得那香气更加馥郁。身子在发热，心里火烧的越来越旺，他轻喘着气，想逃开却被压制的更甚。

“此时此刻，是我们的洞房花烛夜，你该好好享受！”金子轩蓦是狠狠的压在魏无羡身上，火红的喜服被他扯下，露出雪白的身躯。用牙齿反复厮磨刮蹭他颈后深刻的齿痕，气息呵吟热烫，呢喃沉缓低柔。

“好香........”金子轩只觉得香气入口坠心，霎时铺天盖地。情动不已的魏无羡汗顺着他下颌滑过无意识滚动的喉结，顺着薄嫩的脖颈蜿蜒而下，洇在分明的锁骨浅壑。金子轩一路看至此，眼神沉黯浓烈，着了魔似的，低头以舌尖卷去了那滴晶莹，顺其来路细细地舔回去。

魏无羡双手无力的推拒在金子轩宽厚的肩膀，心想这人喝醉后真恶劣，这般玩弄却不给个痛快。魏无羡撑起身体按着金子轩来了个翻转，把金子轩压在身下，一手把头上的发冠拆下丢开任由如瀑青丝披散下来；衣服堪堪挂在手臂上要掉不掉。魏无羡学着金子轩的样子一口咬上他的喉结上，金子轩喉结滚动的更快；在他有所动作前魏无羡先一步把他手压回去绑好便附到他耳边说：“怎么，夫君喝醉了连活都不会干了吗？”说着对着自家乾元一通上下其手还在捞了一把他腿间那沉甸甸的昂扬，看把火惹够了后无视金子轩那喷火的眼神，直接起身下床。  
“魏无羡！你敢！”金子轩不知道是懊恼自己醉了无力反抗还是被他耍了更气愤！

把衣服拉好，瞄了一眼被自己绑在床上的金子轩，对他笑得更加妩媚：“好了，你在这呆着，我去喝喜酒了！”这喜服太抢眼了，先找一身衣服换换吧！当魏无羡还在翻找衣服的时候，金子轩早已经用灵力震碎了那条带子，来到魏无羡身后，直接把人压在桌面上。

“你不是想喝酒吗？我现在就让你喝！”只见金子轩拿起桌上的酒壶直接灌进嘴里，然后重重的吻下去；唇与唇紧密相贴，把酒渡到魏无羡嘴里，彼此吸吮厮磨舌头在纠缠着，舌尖在口腔来回搅动，来不及吞咽的酒液在唇边顺延而下，潮湿的温热与他口中馥郁回甘的酒气都显得情色无比；魏无羡再度被吻得浑身发软，心里想的却是早知道就该用捆仙索的！！！

身上的衣裳被尽数褪去，那双点火的大手在肌肤间流连，或轻或重的玩弄着早已经泛滥的小穴，仿佛赌气般只在外面玩弄并不深入，早已被那勾起情欲的人儿只能用咬着唇回头瞪着金子轩！乾元用他的信香把魏无羡引得更加情欲难耐！之前在床上就被魏无羡引起的火烧得更旺，不打算再忍，就着这桌面把人压下，从背后狠狠顶入。

“这是你自找的！”金子轩粗重的喘息着眼睛赤红，更卖力的在他体内顶弄，把小穴肏弄得汁水横流。

“啊啊..........轻...轻点..唔.....”金子轩几乎未给他准备时间便快速的律动开来，那昂扬每用力在他身体里冲撞一分，他的身子也不由自主的被冲撞出去，魏无羡只能无助的胡乱的抓这桌布。这野兽交合的姿势每一下都进得很深，双腿脱力到不行，要不是金子轩扣紧他的腰肢，现在估计都要软摊下去了。

金子轩整个人趴在他背上，扒开他的臀肉，把昂立火热的粗壮茎身猛的抽出，再狠狠地肏进去，一刻不停地抽插着，内壁贪婪的吸附着，生生要把人逼疯。魏无羡发颤的凌乱呻吟不绝于耳，“呜……慢一些……啊啊……啊”白皙的腰间被那人掐着，不让他逃开半分，身下被滚热欲望来回进出，交合之处一片濡湿，就这姿势每顶弄一下肚子撞在僵硬的桌边，一边情潮难忍一边疼痛异常。

“啊唔...啊……金子轩……到床上去……我疼……呜呜嗯……”被折腾得梨花带雨的魏无羡回过身对金子轩求饶到！

“错了.....阿羡现在不是该叫我夫君吗！”金子轩的手掌拨开他濡湿的发丝，在他脖子腺体处来回厮磨，坤泽的香气喷涌而出，身下的身子更加颤抖着！不给他喘息的机会又是一轮疯狂的抽插，横冲直撞直达最深处。每次都堪堪撞到宫腔的位置却又不进去，狰狞的昂扬进进出出带出更多春水，信香水乳交融，金子轩偏要逼着他再叫一声夫君才罢休。

“呜......啊......啊啊.........不要了....啊！！”魏无羡眼尾泛红，泪眼婆娑惹人怜爱的样子，更加激起伏在他身上之人的兽欲。得不到怜惜反而受到另一波狂风暴雨的操弄。

“.....夫........夫君......啊嗯......哈...不要...”如愿以偿的金子轩把魏无羡就着这连起来的姿势翻了个身，体内之物就这样转了一个来回，把魏无羡双腿拉起挂在他两臂上，就着这结合着的姿势一步一步向床上走去，每走一步都像煎熬，魏无羡只能紧紧的搂住金子轩不让自己往下掉。那人突然挺动茎身，这姿势身子本就往下坠，偏生进得更深直达宫腔。他的乾元更加卖力的肏入宫腔内，彼此身下交合紧密缠绵。

“唔唔！……哈啊……”宫腔内酸麻的感觉遍布全身！直直被插射了。金子轩嘴角微弯，更加恶劣的作势要放手，魏无羡害怕他会做出更疯狂的举动只能用腿夹紧他的腰。

幸好下一刻就被他压上床上，金子轩盯着他白皙的肌肤上布满了欢好的各种绯色咬痕，泪痕未干桃花眼眼尾泛红，竟是难以言喻的妖冶勾人。金子轩情难自控的吻上那艳红的唇上；一把拉下床帐，红纱盖住了床内春景，只留一声声甜蜜的呻吟回荡着。

正所谓酒力渐浓春思荡 鸳鸯绣被翻红浪。


End file.
